Hunger and Thirst
by TheSolemnHypnotic
Summary: AkuRoku Vamp Origins Story. Hard Lemon-y, Vampfic-y, S&M Goodness. It's not a one-shot and kinda disturbing. Blood Play  Please Read and Review for my improvement. For Hollie.


_**A/N: THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION EVER. EVER. Please be kind and constructive (R&R?). Yeah, I know I jumped into "M" but I couldn't help it. This is for my friend Hollie. Happy Mega-Belated Birthday!**_

_**WARNING: Yep, it's a vampfic (it was requested). A good chunk of it is Axel/Xemnas but not enough to really label it that. There's briefly suggested Kairi/Namine, Axel/Demyx, Roxas/Xion, and Axel/Xemnas/Sora. Bad punctuation (commas more than likely), but good spelling. Timeline is kinda jumpy, I tried my best though, hence the "**__**~/~~...~~\\\~"**__**. Possible OOC. Oh, and a ton of bloody secksing. Interpret that as you will. Okay, well… here you go.**_

~/~~...~~\\\~

Roxas was _always_ thirsty.

Being a vampire was so exhausting. All his energy used, hunting prey, only made his thirst worse. There were days when he was so fed up with the chase he'd drink from himself, crimson gushes coating his pink tongue and a sense of self loathing gripping his soul. He hated to hear them screaming, cursing, seeing them kick and flail as he fed off them. The images and sounds often played in his mind if he were not careful to stay focused on whatever task was at hand. He was fairly new to all this-being a vampire and all. He remembered being human. The _feeling_ of it. It was warm and sometimes weak and helpless feeling. It felt temporary and insignificant. Now almost everything felt cold, hardened like glass. He was no doubt stronger but moments felt more drawn out, less interesting. Permanent. But still rather insignificant when not considering being feared by all humans an important feat.

He remembered the fear instilled in him at a very young age of those whom which he became like. As he grew, he often denied their existence. The undead, damned, beautiful specimens were nothing more than a myth, he told himself. No such people drink blood or sleep in coffins or have fangs. It's all bullshit. Now, of course, he did consume the red liquid from various necks and wrists of various peoples. Cutting them open with razor sharp precision due to his new pearly white gear in his mouth. He moved with lightning speed. His skin, once kissed with a peachy glow, diminished into an ash white. His bright blond spikes lengthened until they were flat, draped down to his shoulders, frosty blue eyes peeking out and he was stunning.

In fact of all of the lore surrounding his kind, only two things he knew of were not true, for he hadn't experienced them. He didn't have to be invited into other people's homes and he didn't sleep in a coffin. For one he went where ever he damn well pleased and if anyone had an objection, they wouldn't state it seeing as he could chew their fucking throat out. And secondly, he slept in a very large, very comfortable bed. It was a soft all black canopy. You couldn't feel or hear the springs, unlike his old bed from when he lived with his parents. The black satin sheets cradled him and excited him to the touch. Very much like the vampire who basically fucks his brains out every night on that very same bed. More than anything else Roxas thirsted for _him_. And with good reason seeing as...

Axel was _always_ hungry.

Hungry for life. Hungry for adventure. Hungry for sex. And of course the fantastical combination of shrill cries and sweet, sweet blood. If in fact he could get all five together (which he could and _has_) he'd consider it bliss and would think he'd not have to take another breath on this god forsaken planet. Y'know, die a happy creature. But the more Axel got, the more he enjoyed it. He admitted to himself he was often reckless, wetting his palate with the odd whore, the local flower girls, altar boys, and other, lesser vampires. But he'd always resolve to him _needing_ it. Their ghostly faces frozen in the horror he put them through gave him such a hard on. He was a sadistic fuck and he loved it. "The more "gory", the more glory. Got it memorized?" he'd say. He often didn't even take care to wipe his mouth after feeding, the deep vermilion mess matching his long, fiery mane. This was just for shock value. He wanted people to see the monster he was. He wanted the others like him to see him as a bad example, a horrid filthy thing. He wanted everyone to question him and the method to his madness. For when they conjured up the very nerve to confront him, they'd stop in their tracks, mid sentence, completely overtaken by that emerald gaze that lit a fire in the pits of their stomachs. At that exact moment, they became his playthings and could do all of nothing to stop it.

He always knew he was special. Born of noble blood (mmmmm...), he was a very spoiled child. He soon decided (around age five) that because his mother had died, acting out would be seen as a natural part of grieving. This one thought created the savage monster he portrayed. He was possessive and aggressive. His sociopathic tendencies generating shit storms of trauma and shame for those around him. For instance while at his friend (and only friend) Demyx's house, around the age of 12, he crept into his bed as Demyx was sleeping and proceeded to fondle him without his consent. Demyx whimpered and cried in fear and came, heartbroken and lost. Another time, a couple years back he once threatened to poison his step mother, Larxene, if his step sister, Namine, didn't have sex with her best friend Kairi and allow him to watch. Needless to say when the three left his bedroom, the two girls were drenched in tears and Axel's face drooped with boredom, as he already needed to entertain himself again somehow.

That time came soon enough when his father brought a dinner guest home from work one fateful night. His name was Lord Xemnas and he was a tall, dark and handsome creature. His long silver hair flowing in the night breeze as he stood in the doorway glaring at a then 16 year old Axel with hungry eyes and a smirk that would make wolves cower. Axel's father's introductions were drowned out and he noticed nothing. All Axel could think of was how he wanted Lord Xemnas deep inside him. Hurting _him_, cutting _him_, biting _him_. Fucking the hollowness away, filling him with something...anything. Axel looked and saw Xemnas' smile had somehow grown wider as if he could read Axel's every thought.

At the dinner table Axel, seated next to Lord Xemnas, quickly ate all of his food, barely having time to taste it. His father, step mother, and step sister engaged in a very boring conversation about a pony show or something stupid and unimportant. He bit his bottom lip as he felt the elder man's firm hand rubbing gently against his inner thigh. Oh, if this is torture, how could anyone feel victimized?

"Axel, you're acting barbaric. You need to slow down! And since when have you ever been hungry anyway?" Larxene asked, regarding that her stepson never ate his food as he was never hungry, hence his slim physique.

"I really want to show Lord Xemnas the amazing hydrangeas you've grown around the grotto. Really, you should see them," he said looking into Xemnas' citrus-y orange eyes. She found it a bit hard to believe, he hates flowers. And it was their gardener, Marluxia, who did all of the work. "And besides," he continued," I'm a growing boy, Mother." He knew she hated him calling her that, since he would never mean it or consider it. That was her cue to back down, seeing as they had a guest and heaven forbid Axel do anything brash. Lord Xemnas finished his wine.

"Let us go then. I've been feeling rather bleak as of late. I am in need of some inspiration," he smiled at Axel, who caught his drift. The young man sprang from his seat grabbing his sleeve, leading the two out of the room before his father could mention that it was pitch black outside. None of those left at the table dared chase after. Axel being a "loose cannon" was beyond an understatement. He once lit a dinner table on fire because his peas were touching his veal at a meal during which he didn't even eat. He seemed chipper, "so let him be" they figured.

~/~~...~~\\\~

"Ohhhhh...mmmmhhhhfuck." Axel was lost to this burning feeling in this center. In the deep darkness found in the crevice of the grotto Xemnas pinned Axel against the wall, so his blushing face lay flat against its surface, fucking the hell out of him. There was no sound except the garden fountain and the wet flesh touching. Every motion sending a vine of pleasure through Axel, making him pant like the rabid dog he felt like. And he wanted more. So he pulled the pocket knife from his boot and passed it back to Xemnas. He assumed he knew what he meant. "If it's not too weird for ya," he chuckled, eyes half lidded and a small bit of saliva escaping his mouth. There was a low guttural grunt that left Lord Xemnas' throat. Axel had many fights before in his life but never left with more than a minor bruise or scrape. All of his scars (and there were many) were gifts from himself. Not out of self-loathing, but a deep self-love. Nothing excited him more than seeing his own blood trickle from his wrist or leg or abdomen. He usually had to pay others to do it for him, since none of his past lovers (er, exploits?) would do it. But Lord Xemnas seemed very much the type. 

"Hmph" was all Xemnas replied with. A cocky, eerily sinister smile on his face. He flipped the blade around in his hand, never slowing his brutal pace. During one particularly deep thrust, he drew the blade across Axel's tan flesh under the right of his ribcage. Axel let out a small, soft sound; a mix between a whimper and a gasp. Immediately the sweet, rusty scent of the red ooze captivated Xemnas, it enticed him. He began to thrust harder and faster, if that was even possible. Axel's thoughts were nonexistent at this point, his body screaming in pain which brought pleasure in a twisted cycle. Lord Xemnas snuggled his face into the nape of Axel's neck, moving his then spiky hair, and sniffed, and licked, and nibbled and sucked. 

Axel grabbed Xemnas' hand wrapping it around his own need, pumping viciously. They were both so close. Xemnas returned the knife to Axel's side once more for a final cut, and as he drew it, Axel came harder than he ever had before, his seed painting the wall of the grotto. As Axel arched back Xemnas came as well. But as he came he bit into Axel's neck, the sharp piercing drawing a gush of blood and a horrible pained yelp from Axel. Inside the house the family heard the yelp and decided they'd fetch whomever's body in the morning. Xemnas, amused, removed his fangs from the wound. 

"What is it? I thought you liked this sort of thing," Xemnas whispered into Axel's ear with blood stained lips. Axel was crying as he reached to his neck and looked at his hand to see the evidence of damage. 

"Whatthefuck did you do to me?" he questioned, alarmed and honestly, for the first time, scared. 

"I fucked you, and killed you. Now I have the chance to revive you," he smirked reaching from behind Axel, placing Axel's bloodied hand on his tongue to taste him again. 

"I'm dead?" He always thought he was. He never wanted to be.

"Yes you are. Only a dead boy, heartless and soulless would give himself up so easily. But I'm here to present you with a choice." He grabbed Axel's shoulders and turned him around, ignoring his tears, pushing him against the wall. 

"Fuck you! Just kill me." He said looking over to the dimming lights of his home. No one would give a rat's ass anyway. 

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong." Axel was shocked, his thoughts were being read. Xemnas continued. "Everyone would care. You are everyone's problem. Twice, during dinner your mother-"

"Stepmother." 

"Yes, stepmother contemplated poisoning your food. And your father fears you. And what the fuck did you do to your sister, Namine?" He asked almost sounding slightly concerned. Almost. 

"Stepsister." 

"The point is, I could kill you right now and lift the weight of your burden off of this whole town's shoulders. Or I could mold you into my own. We could create a world of our own. None of these vermin could touch us. We'd be forever young, forever beautiful, forever free." He lifted his hand to Axel's jaw making him face him. "We could be Kings and everyone would live as our pawns, nothing more". 

The idea swam in Axel's head. He didn't need his house, or its possessions. The disgusted leers Larxene gave him. The submissive tendencies of his father. He didn't even need the solemn and confused face of Namine, stabbing his soul (if he had one). What Axel really needed was a companionship. And he got the feeling Lord Xemnas did too. Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through his whole body. He felt his heart slowing. 

"You're almost gone. Make your decision before it's too late." He gently kissed Axel's neck. "I offer you the world. Is it yours?" He paused. 

"Y-y-yes," Axel managed feeling so weak and...obedient. But he wanted the world and everything in it. 

"Good," said Xemnas. He backed away from Axel and lifted his left wrist to his mouth, nipping it quickly. Soon the crimson river flowed. He lifted the wound to Axel's mouth. "Consume it," he ordered. 

Without a moment's hesitation, Axel put his mouth to the opening and drank, like a butterfly to milkweed. The taste, a mixture of metal and rye bread was, for a second, almost puke worthy. But soon enough it tasted better than anything Axel had ever put in his mouth. It filled him. He wanted more and even as Xemnas began pulling away, he continued to suck. He told himself to stop, but he couldn't and Xemnas recognized this. After a few moments passed, Axel leaped back sputtering the horrible taste out of his mouth. The warm liquid had grown to the consistency of sawdust and tasted like shit. He licked the taste off of his sharp new formed fangs. Xemnas laughed at his surprise. 

"It's a little trick I learned a while back. It keeps would be drainers in check and never fails to amuse me." Axel smirked, still disgusted but admiring of his now master's cunning. 

"You should teach me how to do that," he suggested crossing his arms, leaning against the grotto. He felt a tingly feeling all over. The feeling of change. 

"In good time. But first I must ask you. Will you miss the sun?" Lord Xemnas' eyes were searching Axel's for a hint of sorrow. 

"No," Axel thought. 

"And your family?" Xemnas questioned. 

"Is that a joke?" Axel thought. 

"Hmph, and your friends?" 

"I guess...you're my only friend now," Axel said, almost cuttingly sinister.  
>And with that, Axel wrapped his arms around Xemnas' neck, and looked into his glowing eyes. <p>

"Take me away from here." He leaned against Lord Xemnas and dipped his tongue into his mouth. Xemnas smiled. 

"As you wish. I have so very much to teach you," he responded. And they both disappeared into the darkness of the November sky.

~/~~...~~\\\~

Roxas' life had always seemed very light and happy and full of joy. He took pleasure in the little things; the warmth of the sun, the coolness of the rain, the vibrant laughter. All of these things made life worth living. He got good grades in school and was vice president of student council. He'd hang out with his friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They'd eat sea salt ice cream and talk about...Roxas really doesn't remember too clearly. But it was the act in its self (the talking) that was special. He even had a girlfriend, Xion. Things were planned out. There was nothing to fear. He always had the comfort of his friends and family to rely on. The sunshine was a kiss from fate egging him to continue even when he wasn't so optimistic. He was grateful for that. He always followed it. But as with all good things, there is an end. There was an end.

Xion, whom Roxas had been dating for about a year, had started changing. It was around the time her parents separated. The starry shimmer in her eyes decimated, leaving only a deep, hollow blue. She described life to Roxas as unbearable. She felt lost, misplaced. She blamed herself. She didn't know what her purpose in life was, why she existed. He didn't take it too seriously at first. He told her she was alive to be loved by him and to love him in return. He believed that was enough. But a few months passed and things became...just different. Roxas started noticing scars all along Xion's arms. She had lost a lot of weight and was now a very pale, sickly color. Her eyes no longer held love, but a deep self hatred and all she said she wanted was relief. Roxas cried with her, weeping for her sadness, holding her so tightly in his arms. He did all he could to please her but it was hopeless.

Roxas had a habit of sneaking into Xion's room late at night every once and a while. Nothing too serious ever occurred. The occasional heavy petting, but that's it. They'd more often just talk about the future, the stars, and the existence of the gods. They believed their relationship was the work of the gods. So much love and happiness. But when Roxas snuck into Xion's room one chilly, rainy Wednesday night the gods died the moment Xion slit her wrists open and let the blood spill across her bedroom floor. He had to have been several hours late, as the pool was thin and wide. Xion's face was rinsed pale. For the first time in a long time, the look of peace etched her being. Roxas didn't dare touch her. The last time he touched her they were in a warm embrace full of promise. He didn't want that memory marred by her cold, dead body. The saddest thing, he realized noticing he had almost stepped into the puddle, was that this wasn't completely unexpected. The moonlight shimmered across the razorblade in her left hand.

"Goodnight," he whispered, his heart tearing at the silence. He crawled out of her window into the rain and started his walk back home, ample tears transuding from his eyes. 

~/~~...~~\\\~

Life with Lord Xemnas had grown stagnant, stale. The young vampire had grown beyond spoiled. In all of Axel's fifty years of living and feeding and thriving with the bastard, he had never once thought to himself "What a kind, caring, considerate man" when thinking of Lord Xemnas. What Axel was initially attracted to in Xemnas was his brutality. Axel loved the way he told ancient truths hidden behind the walls of time. He loved the way Xemnas devoured and massacred the poor weaklings who happened to cross his path. He'd revel in their torment filled screams as he reduced them to scraps, entrails left and right like old red party decorations. He didn't give a fuck. Oh… and Axel loved the way Xemnas fucked him sooo brutally. Every kiss…stroke…lick…thrust…bite. So full of power and disregard to the person he was entering. Axel loved every second of being overpowered. He liked watching others too. Lord Xemnas, with his orange glowing eyes like a distant drifting sun, had an act for seduction. His deep voice captivated every soul he spoke to. Especially the boys.

In their large, dark, yet luxurious bedroom Axel witnessed maybe thousands of young men opened, twisted, stretched, bent over in the ecstasy Xemmy created. It turned him on to watch them cower and whimper. "So pathetic" he'd think, not recognizing himself in their pain and pleasure ridden faces. Sometimes he'd join in on the fun. The first time being with a young lad named Sora, the son of a chef on the estate. He screamed and kicked and squirmed then gasped and cried and moaned and lapped up all of the cum like a good boy. His large blue eyes fogged with lust. Together or apart, Axel and Xemnas could do this to people and do it well. Except, perhaps, maybe now.

Xemnas had started questioning things. He had grown weary and tired. He turned, as he told Axel, over two hundred years ago. He, despite being so talented at it, was tired of killing. He wanted a peace of mind he hadn't had in a while. The repetitiveness was getting to him, he said. Axel couldn't believe it. How could he now, after fifty years of them being together, decide what they were doing, their way of life, wasn't right? They have everything they ever wanted. They were still young, at least physically. They were wealthy. Both feared and respected by humans and other vampires alike. Constantly having sex with whomever they pleased, however they liked.

"For fuck's sake, **WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT?**," Axel shouted at Xemnas, who was sitting solemnly in the center of their lush bed, shins crossed and his head bowed. Axel was standing before him, hands balled into tight, pointy fist. His eyes burned with question.

"I want this madness to end. I want to end. I am tired. I am… so very tired." Xemnas didn't even look up.

"No! You're pathetic! What has gotten into you? Don't you remember what was? What used to be? Look at me!" Axel demanded. Xemnas remained still. Axel moved to the front of the bed and tightly gripped Lord Xemnas' wrist. "We were supposed to be kings, you said so. We were. We are. I don't give a damn what you believe, we are supposed to do as we please. It is how we survive. Whatever it is that will bring you peace of mind, I'll give to you. But don't deny yourself your instincts." For the first time ever, Axel was almost sad.

"Very well, then. Give me death." A silence sheathed the room. Xemnas was now looking Axel in the eyes, deep, rich orange meeting merciless emerald.

"What?" Axel knew what he heard. He expected it.

"I am so…"

"Tired, I know. But are you sure?" A thin sheet of water formed at the corners of his eyes. "Damn you, Xem." "Nothing would make me happier, especially if it's you." Xemnas reached out his hands to Axel's face, pulling him down for a gentle, chaste kiss.

"Will it hurt?" Axel asked.

"Only if you want it to," Xemnas answered.

"Will it taste as bad as the first time?" Axel wondered. Xemnas laughed.

"I'll try to make sure it doesn't," he replied smiling.

"Okay." It was all Axel could say. He was about to kill his mentor and partner of the past fifty years. But something in the area where his heart should have been reminded him of how dreadful everything had become. Maybe if Xemnas' misery ended, so would his own.

Axel kissed Xemnas while slowly pushing him down onto the bed. He started to take his shirt off, as part of their ritual, but Xemnas interrupted, amused.

"You don't have to do that now. I want to die clothed, if you can believe it." He chuckled.

"Oh. Right." Axel solemnly replied. He was going to kill him, yes. But one last fuck wouldn't be such a bad thing. He looked into Xemnas eyes once more. "If I didn't know better, I'd say I love you."

"I love you too."

Axel placed one last kiss to Xemnas' mouth. This one was not like the first. It was very wet and passionate, almost painful. He lowered his mouth to his jaw line and Xem let out a whimper, holding onto Axel very tightly. Axel lowered his slick tongue to his neck, tasting the salt of his flesh and feeling a thick vein, protruding readily.

"Yes," Xemnas whispered, his eyes closed.

Axel teased the flesh with his lips before finally, finally biting his acuminous fangs into Lord Xemnas. He drank the dark red liquid hungrily, leaving no time for second guesses or interruption. Time passed and the shitty, sawdust taste never arrived. Xemnas meant this to be the end. So as Axel drank, he felt his master grow weaker and wondered about everything but what he was doing. Thoughts wandered through his mind such as "No last fuck? It's colder than usual. Did I ever mail those letters to Demyx? Is he dead? He must be a cute little old man now. Who will I fuck now? No really."

Xemnas smiled. "You will find someone. They will bring you authentic joy and fulfillment. You will love them; really love them as much as I love you. And you will see through new eyes." He said it so weakly, Axel barely heard him. Axel removed his teeth and stared Xemnas in the face.

"Did I not provide that for you, sir?" He was almost angry.

"Of course you did. And that is why I can end happily. Thank you, Axel."

And with that, Xemnas closed his tearful eyes for the last time. Axel was a blank slate. Because Lord Xemnas said "Thank you" it felt like Axel did him a favor, which means he did something good. He didn't like that thought. He rose up and put on his long black coat. He looked back at his former master one last time; his silver hair splayed across the bed, looking as beautiful as ever. Axel walked towards the window and leapt out into to the rainy street. He began walking, the rain hitting his leather hood hard. He wasn't sure where he was walking.

~/~~...~~\\\~

Roxas had vomited twice on his way home. He still had a few large blocks to go, but his legs grew more anemic with every step. He found a place to rest beside a heap of trash in a very aphotic and empty back alley. He believed it may have been behind the butchery, the rainy atmosphere causing a foul scent to encircle him. But he couldn't move. He was cold and alone and…hopeless.

Axel had wandered for maybe two hours. He hadn't been in the center of the city in a very long time. The outskirts were where the real freaks hung out, his crowd. But it was somehow, in his subconscious, very familiar. He paced around aimlessly down a narrow alley. The offensive smell of rotting meat was amassing throughout the air. It was almost overwhelming, but he'd smelled worse. Also, accompanying the gross smell was a sweet scent. It was as well very familiar. It was the scent and essence of a boy… around… fifteen. And he smelled…cute. Axel's radiant green eyes lit up as he picked up his pace, following the enticing aroma.

Roxas laid on the cold, wet pavement, nearly asleep when he heard footsteps. He didn't stir; he didn't care what happened to himself at this point. He just wished all of his pain away. If that came through death in a petty mugging, so be it. A shadow appeared before him.

"Hey, are you lost?" Axel asked, trying to sound less creepy than usual. Roxas just shook his head, not even looking up to the skinny figure.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's not particularly safe for a kid like you to be out so late. I just—you look cold, and you're soaking wet. I thought I could be of a little assistance." Axel scratched his head. This was taking longer than usual.

"You thought wrong, move along. And I'm not a kid! Really, I'm fine." Roxas started to rise and began to walk away. _"Why couldn't this guy take a hint?"_ he thought.

Axel impulsively reached out and grabbed Roxas' arm. He wasn't used to rejection, not at all. This kid was stubborn and… he liked it. Not only that, but his instincts about the young man being a looker? They were dead on. This should be fun.

"What the— let go!" Roxas took a swing at Axel, but missed.

"Calm down. I just wanna ask you something." "_Feisty bastard"_, Axel thought.

"I don't want to be interrogated in the back of a dark alley by some creep. I want to go home." Roxas clenched his eyes shut as he continued to struggle. The lanky fucker was stronger than Roxas thought he'd be.

"I thought you wanted to let go of the pain." Roxas stopped his efforts. How'd he— "I can help you."

"I don't want to die anymore. Not like this!"

"Who said anything about dying? I'm here to bring you to life," Axel said smirking. He took off his hood, letting the hard rain fall and trickle through his long red tresses. He grabbed Roxas' shoulders, turning the boy to face him. "Look at me."

Roxas opened his eyes and without much distance between them he saw his "attacker". He was a young man, definitely not much older than himself. He was very good looking. But Roxas, being the shy boy he was, noticed the gut wrenching green of Axels' eyes last, as he avoided eye contact. When he did, he stood frozen, appendages limp (except maybe one), and time stopped. He was aware of what was happening but couldn't do anything about it. It almost hurt. Axel wrapped his arms around the young boys' waist pulling him tight against his body. He looked down at him hungrily, almost the same way Xemnas had looked at him so many years ago. The difference was, deep in the recesses of Axel's mind, he wasn't sure what the fuck he was doing. Fifty years is still fairly young in vampire years. He'd never turned anyone before. But he knew that this boy was just perfect for what he wanted. He leaned his head against the side of Roxas' and whispered into his ear.

"I want you to come with me. We could create a world of our own. None of this bullshit could hurt us. We'd be forever young, forever beautiful, forever free. We could be Kings and everyone would live as our pawns, nothing more". Sure it wasn't particularly original, but it was exactly what he wanted to convey. "Does all this sound good to you?" He looked at Roxas' face awaiting a response. Roxas nodded. "Good. By the way, what is your name?"

"Roxas." He said it lifelessly like the name of a stranger uttered by a ragdoll.

"_Roxas_," Axel said slowly, as if trying to taste the letters. "Okay, well, my name is Axel and you're going to be my new best friend. Got it memorized?" Roxas just nodded.

Without warning Axel leaned forward. His lips planted firmly against Roxas'. Roxas had never kissed a boy before. He'd thought about it, honestly. Hayner was always a good candidate, but those few moments it felt probable were always, _always_ interrupted by Pence. Sometimes with Xion, he'd pretend it was Hayner he was kissing, but then he'd feel her chest against his own and would be convinced he was just confused. But right then and there with Axel, he knew the truth. He liked girls _and_ boys. However, when Axel's tongue slithered wildly into his warm mouth, the lines were blurred again. This guy was a maverick at kissing. Roxas forgot this was practically assault from a complete stranger. The older man strangely tasted like cinnamon, too.

Axel was happy things were working out. And while he was more or less invested in the taste of his young victim, sweet like sugar and innocence and fragility, he was doing this for a reason. So as the thought came to him he bit down on Roxas' tongue, never breaking the lock their lips were in. Axel noticed the boys' breath hitch, but continued anyway. The sacred red gush coated their mouths and Axel drank it all in, almost quivering _it was so damn good_. A drop of the life essence gathered at the corner of Roxas' mouth then slowly slithered down to his chin, tickling him. They stood there, in the pouring rain, losing themselves two one another. Finally, Axel pulled away, having had his fill.

Roxas felt weak and limp and Axel noticed. Swiftly the fiery redhead scooped the young boy into his arms as he fainted, and in an instant disappeared into the night sky. Axel almost threw up at the familiarity of the scene. Nostalgic, he was not. However, looking down at Roxas he felt a tinge of hope that things were going to change for the better.

~/~~...~~\\\~

Roxas' eyes fluttered open revealing to his eyes a blurry haze. He wasn't sure where he was, but hoped it was his bed. He hoped all of the strange, horrifying events that took place were only a dream. But then he tasted his own blood and the pain started. The horrible, god awful pain.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" He yelled out. It felt as if every bone in his torso was being broken and his brain was being sawed in half.

"Whoa! You're quite the screamer. That's good to know." Axel smirked at the foot of his bed in his new home, an abandoned, decrepit mansion not too far from his childhood home. A fire flickered by his side, casting shadows along his pointy features. The flames danced in his eyes. "Here, this'll make you feel better."

Axel climbed onto the bed, onto Roxas who looked scared and confused. Using his teeth, he removed his black leather gloves. He then took his old pocket knife out of his boot. It was the one thing he had from when he was human. He took excellent care of it making sure it never lost its shine or splitting sharpness. Without much thought he took the blade to his right palm and cut a smooth heart shape into it as Roxas watched in horror ridden curiosity, still writhing in pain. Axel just sucked in air through his teeth and moaned lightly as the red gush started. He returned the knife back to his boot and placed his hand in front of Roxas' face.

"Drink or die" he commanded.

The thought of drinking someone's blood was not very appealing to the blonde. Then again, neither was the thought of dying, at least this way. Despite his pain, he stuck out his tongue to meet the red river and tasted its horrible metallic-likeness. His eyes shot open, as very quickly the taste became better than anything he'd ever had before. His taste buds were so happy, Roxas couldn't stand it. He grabbed Axel's long, skinny arm and sucked the heart shape hungrily, the guilt of it all quickly be drained as he drank.

Axel enjoyed the sensation _a lot_. He started bucking his hips slowly whilst still straddling the boy. His eyes fluttered closed and his head lulled backward. Roxas felt the changes coming very quickly. He felt his teeth sharpen, his bones strengthen and his pants get much tighter. Could it have been that the consumption of his blood had strengthened, or actually, _created_ the bond between himself and this stranger? This strange, seductive man named Axel?

"Just watching you made me hungry," he removed his hand from the boy's mouth, with only a brief struggle.

"Why was I drinking your blood? And why couldn't I stop?" Roxas asked panicked and afraid of the answer, which _was pretty fuckin' obvious_.

"I think you know. Hell, I think you know I know you know." Axel cocked his head smiling in a pleased manner down at Roxas who was, against his old instincts, still lapping up the blood from the corners of his mouth. "But like I said I'm hungry now and I think I know something that'll satiate us both." Roxas was almost afraid of what the hell that might be, until he thought about the fact that he was now a… a… oh fuck, he was a vampire. Yeah, the worst had probably already come. Even so…

"Uh, you know, I'm not even really hungry anymore." The moment the words left his mouth, his stomach growled in protest and his dick twitched in need.

"Liar," Axel smiled. He leaned down until his nose was barely an inch from Roxas' and stared longingly at the new born vampire whose eyes were glowing an unreal sky blue. His long red fringe framed both of their faces, like a curtain from the world. "It's obvious," he licked his left palm then, roughly, shoved it down Roxas' underwear, "you still want more". He gripped his erection, pumping it slowly, much to Roxas' dismay.

"I don't. Ah! I don't want anything. Ngh! I want to go home. Oh… ," he meant it for the most part, but _fuck_.

"You're not very convincing. I think you'd very much so like to stay here…" Axel pumped a little faster, "with me. I have so much to show you and I don't think you going home this way is such a good idea. Do you?" Roxas wasn't sure if he was talking about him being a vampire now or being really, really horny, perhaps both.

"Well maybe if you'd stop teasing, I could be a little more honest," he said, almost sternly. Axel stopped his ministrations and raised an eyebrow. "_I definitely chose the right one,"_ he thought to himself proudly. Roxas really just wanted to get the hell out of there before he lost his mind…and/or virginity.

"Alright then, Blondie, no more games." Axel took his hand out of Roxas' pants and quickly removed his own shirt, revealing his lithe and toned torso to the cold night air. He smiled as he noticed Roxas trying to resist staring at him. He then, with unexpected gentleness, removed the blonde boy's shirt as well. He was impressed and started, without warning, kissing and licking the soft skin of his new mate's chest and abdomen. He went down… down… down. Roxas moaned a little bucking his hips upward. He wanted that brilliant, hot mouth elsewhere, but he didn't, but he _really_ did.

"Eager, aren't we?" Axel smirked as he undid the boy's leather belt. His long fingers grasped the waist band and he slid Roxas' pants and underwear down, slithering away with them. Once they were off Axel returned his hand, warm with friction, to the boys' throbbing member. Axel unzipped his skinny trousers and proceeded to touch himself, aroused by the thought and view of what he was doing. The up and down motion of the redhead's mouth had the new vampire reeling with excitement, but once Axel added his tongue into the equation, Roxas thought he was going mad. Soon he was completely in Axel's mouth, the warm, wet saliva coating him, the older boy's tongue working miracles. It was all too much and once Axel pressed his thumb against the boy's perineum, he saw white. Axel tasted it in thick dollops, swallowing all of it. The boy continued writhing, his body trembling with the waves of his orgasm. Axel released Roxas from his mouth with an obnoxious *pop!*, a trail of saliva and cum still connecting them.

"You're even sweeter than I thought you'd be," he said, almost to himself. Roxas was drifting off, a rosy blush painting his face. He couldn't believe what was happening, what had just occurred. The red haired vampire placed himself back onto the blonde's hips. Very rudely, abruptly, he bit Roxas' neck, sucking teasingly at the little red stream that formed. He then kissed his mouth gingerly, chuckling to himself. He saw the tiredness in the young man's face, but it didn't stop him from wanting more. He slid his long arms under the boy and, in one alacritous, movement reversed their positions on the black sheets so the new vampire was on top, his head resting upon Axel's shallow chest. The elder boy looked down upon Roxas' innocent face, admiring his radiant half lidded blue eyes. Axel kissed his forehead. "_Where did that sort of affection come from?"_ he thought to himself.

Roxas, although tired, wanted more of…this, whatever the hell _it_ might be. He thoughtlessly placed Axel's long right hand digits into his mouth and began sucking and licking them feverishly. He'd never thought of himself as a particularly sexual person, but this creature, this Axel, did things to his insides, set his heart on fire. He wanted him inside him. So he guided his fingers down to his most secret place and lifted his head to stare into Axel's emerald eyes… waiting. Axel stared him down for seemingly four lifetimes before so suddenly shoving his index finger into the _tight_ crevice.

"**Ngh!**" the boy cried a few octaves higher than he thought probable.

"What? I thought this was what you wanted," Axel in a voice mocking regard to the pain he just caused. He almost started laughing, as this moment reminded him of his first time; when he was… how sad he couldn't even remember when he lost his virginity. A lifetime of acting like a filthy whore will do that to a person.

"I-it is wh-what I want." The words were a bit self betraying as he was still trying to adjust to the one digit. His shaking body was a dead giveaway.

"Are you sure?" he responded, a Cheshire grin creeping its way across his face, as he inserted another finger, grazing the blonde's prostate. All of this was getting the redhead so damn hard.

"**Ah!** Y-yes, I'm sure," Roxas responded trying to sound a _little_ more confident.

"_Positive?_" Axel sang in an almost childlike manner as he placed one more finger into the opening. Roxas paused, aggravated.

"Shut up and… oh … **fuck me** already."

He almost regretted the words right then and there. Axel lifted Roxas, placing the young man on his dick without much consideration to… anything really. He bucked himself completely into the tight hole in one strained movement. Roxas let out an ungodly noise toward the ceiling, but Axel barely heard it as he began to **fuck him** as he so sternly demanded. It hurt the both of them really, _but in a good way_. Roxas' presumption that the prep they did earlier would be of little use when it came to the real thing was accurate. Not only was Axel rather large but, as to be expected, fucking brutal. Every thrust into the young boy stung his insides for a second, but quickly returned him a pleasure anyone would die for.

Roxas soon snapped out of his shocked stasis and began to add to the rhythm Axel had created, his ass meeting the other man's hips in rapid succession. His hand grasped his own length which he stroked rather immodestly. Their sweat slickened bodies growing warmer with every movement. It was a symphony of lust. Roxas, high on his cloud, looked down at Axel who was staring intently into his cerulean eyes, his gaze and pace speaking volumes. His sharp nails had cut little crescent shapes into the blonde's flesh on his hips. With one hand he reached up to grab the blonde by the hair and led his lips into a very sloppy, selfish kiss, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Roxas didn't mind; in fact he liked it a lot.

Axel, an expert at this madness, knew they were both close to release. He wrapped his arm around the other boy's waist, the other on the back of his blonde head. He promptly flipped them over into their original position, never unsheathing himself from Roxas' warmth. Eyes locked, they continued eating each other's souls with their mouths. With every passing moment, Axel noticed, their embrace sweetened, softened and his pace started to slow down in to a slow grind. At that point they were basically _making love_. _"Eww…"_ And with that thought Axel sped up again, hitting Roxas' prostate every… single… time. Roxas, his legs wrapped around Axel's tiny waist, began dragging his nails down his masters back, breaking skin with each raking. Axel loved that. He felt that wad of fire building in the pit of his stomach and buried his head beside Roxas' into the pillow. Roxas felt his orgasm coming too and, being caught up in the moment, bit into Axel's trapezius, sucking the blood out and onto his palate.

"Ohhh… fuck. Roxas─ Roxas, I love you." The words just slipped from Axel's usually careful mouth. How could he mean it? He didn't know how, but he did. He felt a connection to this young man tenfold stronger than his to… he couldn't even remember his makers name. His thoughts were interrupted.

"I love you too, Axel." Roxas couldn't believe he said it, but he did and _it just felt right_. Perhaps it was the taste of the older boy's blood, this spice of insanity, clouding his judgment. It was only a few hours ago that he was mourning… whomever that was. His arms tightened around the man on top of him as he felt himself tense harshly then uncoil releasing his essence onto his stomach.

Axel thrust a few more times before finally coming inside Roxas, who was blushing again, with sweaty, golden hair matted across his forehead. Axel quivered repeatedly, feeling beads of sweat (blood?) fall down his back. This was the strongest bliss he had ever felt. He wanted it to last forever, and reveled in the thought that it could─ it would. The strength in his body left and he collapsed lightly onto Roxas before kissing the boy's forehead and pulling out. He rolled onto his back beside his lover, his chest rising and falling quickly.

"Roxas?" he panted.

"Yeah," Roxas replied tiredly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh-huh." A smile appeared on his face as Axel pulled him closer into the crook of his neck.

"Do you still want to go home?"

Roxas was surprised at the question, having forgotten already how it came to be that he was where was. He raised himself up one elbow and held Axel's face with the other. His look lingered on the red haired vampire, whose fiery mane was adhering to his body and face, sticky with sweat. He kissed him passionately, shocked at the dominance Axel _allowed_ him.

"Axel, I am home. You are my home."

With that he kissed Axel again and settled back into his resting position, quickly falling asleep on his shoulder. Axel's face lit up with a genuine smile. He felt something warm, wet fall from the corner of his eye but ignored it, not daring to recognize what it was. All he knew was that he was hap— satisfied that someone felt safe around him, he didn't exactly feel so much like a monstrosity anymore. He liked that this feeling could last forever. The thought soothed him as he drifted off to sleep.

Together they dreamed, their thirsts quenched and their hungers satiated.

_**All righty then. I hope you liked it (you probably didn't). This is my first but I hope it's not my last. Sorry Axel's so sick and sadistic. Please give me feedback so I can improve. Thank you for your time.**_


End file.
